hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Vert
Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? - Green Heart to White Heart. Vert is the Goddess of Leanbox. She serves as a party member and boss at a certain point in the game. While she does not have a sibling like the other goddesses, it's rumored/said that Chika Hakozaki may be her sister. After they banished Purple Heart to the world beneath Celestia, she and the other Hearts returned to their normal lives. In the sequel, she does not have a sister like the others. But she is seen with someone who is like a sister, Chika. *For a list of Costumes: Vert Costumes *For a list of Weapons: Weapons *For a list of Accessories: Accessories Personality Vert (ベール, Bēru) is the most mature Goddess of the group who is very smart, calm, and polite usually. However there are things Vert doesn't know either, such as anything outside of her own landmass, like Arfoire's monsters. She also isn't as strong as she believes herself to be, but she does consider her people's needs and peace as top priority and wishes for nobody to be harmed. Vert is very obsessed with Manga, Games, and Anime to the point of being an "Otaku". Her favorite types of games include: Rhythm, Fighting, shooting, crane, racing, medal, and simulation. She also harbors a secret love of collecting "adult male-only items." However, she doesn't want others to know, mainly IF. Due to this she made Gust promise not to say anything about the "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for Virgins" which allowed Gust to take advantage of her by demanding she pay her 10% of the package cost. She even paid 10,000 so she could get the free voucher code for Planetune's MMO "Four Goddesses Online", applying 200 times by changing her name and address each time but none of them won. Overall, she doesn't seem to hate anyone but seems to harbor a disrespect for Blanc. Considering the fact she always taunts her about her mean behavior and lack of breasts while in Heart form, to the point that when Vert saw a nasty comment on her blog, she copied it and changed a detail or two before posting it on someone's (Implied to be Blanc) page. She is very nice to generally everyone else however, such as 5pb when she gave her a voucher for the Four Goddesses Online game. Then in the actual game she even offered her to be part of a guild raid. Another moment of kindness can be seen in her ending of MK-2 when she is seen dressing up with Nepgear, although it may be that she secretly harbors a loli fetish. Green Heart Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke White Heart consistently. Green Heart enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit to make it come off as teasings in a polite manner. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Created by Histoire to see who would gain the title of "True Goddess" until time came to pass the title to the next generation of Goddesses. After time they all began to despise one-another. Despite her claims of having no problems or issues with the others she and Black Heart discussed how to solve the problem. White Heart wanted to keep her around so she could be the one to defeat Green Heart. While Green Heart picked Black Heart to keep around. So it was then they decided to rid themselves of Purple Heart as she was the most arrogant of the four. Appearance Vert is noticed for being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls and may very well be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. As Green Heart, Vert's light blond curled hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now colored sea-foam green colored. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color.She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces. Unlike her normal form which has the top of the breast showing, it's the opposite part as Green Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia As stated, Vert loves to play video games. So much that she would play for perhaps five hours a day, even 150 hours a week and barely even rest for two hours! As the goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart goes by title 'Lady Green Heart' or 'Green Heart-sama' in the original Japanese. She issues her orders to those below her in authority, mostly a man in a silhouette by the name of 'The Sanctified'. One time she called him, and declared war (without clarifying her intent). He rallied her army only to be corrected by what she meant; She was talking about a MMO! He then was to call off the troops as she said "Gluck" (for good luck), leading to his dismay. She guarded and led the people of Leanbox in peace until the monster started attacking her land. She unleashed her powers and went to do battle with the monsters. Fighting countless times and it seemed to be to no end. Getting so tired she was returned to her human form! She then heard voices asking if she okay. The voices she heard was none other than Compa and IF, accompanying Neptune. She tried to convince the female to join them but she refused while calling Neptune irresponsible. IF just claimed she was too stubborn to admit she couldn't win on her own. Green Heart then decided that if Neptune could win against her in a all out battle in their HDD state, she would join them. Neptune came out victorious in the end causing Green Heart, because of her exhausted and injured state to pass out. So they brought Vert with them to tend to her injuries. When they approached Arfoire she thanked her saying if she hadn't caused so much trouble, she wouldn't have to leave her room. Arfoire laughs and tells her that her brain growing mold to which Green Heart jokes about, surprising both Arfoire and Histoire. Realizing she wouldn't normally make jokes like that, the girls soon defeat Arfoire and proceed to give up their powers in their wish. After Histoire leaves, they realize they were stranded! If they still had their powers it would have been much easier to get home... Green Heart admits she didn't think about that while Black and White Heart try to figure out how they could have messed up as well. Eventually they do return home however. Other Vert is shown to be very excited about something while in her room one day. The fan exclusive "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" has come out! She is very excited as it comes with many extra's. As she is also one of the top 10 she will also be given a very special alarm clock. Upon hearing Gust, she lets the other female in when she brings a package. Gust explains that as she is registered as a emergency contact for temporary delivery staff she can deliver them, and of course she picked to deliver this. Questioning the weird item however, Vert makes her promise not to tell anyone. Gust however, ask for "hush money" as in, a bribe/blackmail. But its a small price to pay in order to keep "Iffy" Happy. Later, Gust rushes in to tell Vert she has come across some good news she is sure she'd want to hear. She explains to Vert that she got a special free voucher code for the Four Goddesses online game and wants to give it to Vert.. for a price of course~! For ten-thousand she gives it to Vert. Gust seems shocked by this, either not expecting to have sold it, or the fact that Vert said it was a bargain. In the next event. Nisa comes to Vert to ask her what her breast secret is. And how she can make her chest bigger. Vert decides she'll make a deal with Nisa and tells her she'll only, MAYBE, tell her the secret if she plays a game with her for a week. Then Vert explains a very important guild raid if coming up and she needs all the players she can get. Nisa then declines the offer. Later, Nisa has come by to visit Vert once more when she realizes she's moving around very weirdly lately. She explains that she just forgot to take a break from a mmo and is very warm. She claims to have only played for five hours the day before. But sometimes she plays for at least 150 hours weekly. Much to Nisa's shock, Vert claims that trained veterans can play with no sleep period. Nisa ask about food, to which Vert explains she makes a stockpile of a weeks worth of food. After asking about her weight, Nisa explains how jealous she is that Vert can just eat all she wants. Later, while Vert is doing something. The sanctified mentions being surprised to know Vert plays games. She doesn't seem to the type to go to arcades. Then asks Vert her favorite types, she list many and mentions in a sense, the arcade machines hold her money as she spends a lot of it on them. Then she is asked her favorite type, to which Vert claims to have a soft spot for simulation. After the Sanctified mentions they didn't think such a variety of games existed there. Vert says this is all on Planeptune. The event then ends as Vert quickly leaves. Vert comes back to the Sanctified who questions what she was up to and mentions all the items she is seen with. Vert explains she won all the prizes in the cran game earlier. After questioning the fact he thought there was only stuffed animals in the crane machines. Vert explains a lot more items are inside, like figures, snacks, electronic devices, Picking up a small square thing, Sanctified ask if its a mirror when Vert claims it to be counterfeit. She then gives a double of a stuffed animal she won earlier, as thanks for letting her sneak off all the time. The event then ends as she claims the Sanctified is treating it too well... Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 She and the other goddess fought Magic and were defeated. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Chika Hakozaki takes her place as CPU of Leanbox in her absence. Abilities and Powers Movelist Darjeeling Rotation: Mandailing Slap: Rainy Ratnapura: Tea photon: Nilgiri Burst: Purpurascens Burst: Daydream Shot: Nuwara Elliya Squall: Turbulence Candy: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: F.P.S.: Idol!: Combo Link: Switch: Hard Drive Divinity: Spiral Break: Vert begins by rushing into the target in a drill attack. Following this, she sends a wave that deals multiple slashes in an X format. She then repeats the drill attack, piercing through the enemy and forcing it to explode in a blue and black ball of energy. She finishes the attack by throwing her weapon at the enemy, which causes a large green explosion. In the Green Heart version, the attack colors are different, and she finishes instead by firing a large green laser that impacts the target and causes an even greater explosion. R/W Disk: Item Skills Cure Bottle: Red Bottle: Blue Bottle: Golden Bottle: Cure Oil: Heal Powder: Lo-Powder: Hi-Powder: Antidoite: Muscle Relexant: Heaven's Potion: Quotes *''"The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess''." *''"Mold....they were more like mushrooms, really."'' *''"Give up or not, your life ends here"'' *''"Your optimistic outlook hasn't changed, even after losing your memory."'' *''"I will make you understand." ''- Said as Green Heart. Trivia *The Landmass of Leanbox and Vert herself, are references to Xbox. *Of all the Goddess shown in the first game, hers is the most revealing. In Mk-2 she is beat by/ties with, Uni. *She is the first Character and Goddess to appear in the game. With Histoire in tome form being the only exception. *Vert is voiced by Tara Platt in the english version, and Rina Satou in the Japanese version. *Verde/Vert is Spanish and French for Green. *She shares the same weapon as Mikoto from Cross Edge, who is also voiced by Rina Satou. *Its been hinted that she has feelings for IF. *The four Goddesses online game most likely references this game and how it has four goddesses. *In the Japenese game Vert's name is Belle. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine, which explains how she manages to stay up so long playing her games. *Vert may like/enjoy Seafood, as she states how good it was at a recent LAN party. *Vert is hinted of having an interest in yaoi when she is seen receiving a delivery of "Kichiku Megane: Harlem Set for Virgins" *In a recent popularity poll, Vert has come in 9th place. Losing to Blanc who came in 7th. *Vert is the only goddess that fights Neptune only once during the Leanbox arc while Neptune had to fight the other goddesses several times. Vert was also the only one who had a legit reason for wanting to fight Neptune while the others only wanted to fight her simply because they didn't like her or because she was their rival. *Vert was the nicest to Neptune when she came to Leanbox in comparison to the other goddesses treatment towards Neptune while she was on their landmasses. *Vert has the biggest breast size in both forms in comparison to the other goddesses. Gallery Vert content.png Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character